A user input is a critical aspect in an electronic device so that the user can control the operations of the electronic device. There exist various prior art techniques in order to receive input from the user for the electronic device. For example, touch based sensors (i.e., touch screens) are extensively used in the electronic device for example a mobile phone so that the user can provide his input with an ease and comfort. However, miniaturization of the electronic device (e.g., earphone) has reduced the screen area for the user interfaces and consequently, created discomfort to the user to provide input for the electronic device. In another prior art technique, motion based sensors are used to detect the user input. However, the motion based sensors are not applicable for general control use. Also the feeling related to touch is an important component of functionality; if the surface of the touch device is clearly recognizable by finger only, no visual feedback is needed for recognizing the touch surface and different control areas are separable. Additionally it would be beneficial that the touch surface would not need to have any electrical properties, and could be of any shape and size.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks for receiving user input for the electronic device.